


calling out for you

by nctucomeback



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Attempted Murder, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctucomeback/pseuds/nctucomeback
Summary: "staying late again? :(""i'm leaving the door unlocked, i'll be on the couch <3 i love you, i'm staying up until you get here!!"just another late day at the office, until johnny's phone rings. and on the other side? he's sure he'll never forget what he hears.





	calling out for you

**Author's Note:**

> ok so 1) i'm sorry
> 
> 2) this will have multiple parts!! so hang tight for those / maybe subscribe if you want? so when i post, you know!!!!
> 
> 3) i'm sorry again

johnny sat at his desk, practically and probably literally drowning in paperwork. he wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl in bed with ten. his coworkers from cubicles adjacent to him laughed. over what, he has no clue. they were only slightly beginning to get on his nerves.

his boss strutted out from his office, catching johnny’s eyes for just a second. the seated male inwardly groaned, knowing that that meant he was coming over to demand yet another late night from him. the clock already showed 6:04. 

“seo! i need you to stay over again, upper wants the papers in by tomorrow night, not thursday as originally planned.” his boss said nicely, even though it was a demand. the fakeness nearly made johnny gag.

“yes sir.” johnny kept his eyes glued to his keyboard, letting the man walk away from him. he glanced to his phone, thinking about calling ten and telling him he wouldn’t be home as early as he thought. he decided against it, knowing the younger is used to him being late most nights.

he continued smashing all the information from his head into a somewhat readable report for the corporate meeting on now-wednesday. he had lost track of time, noticing the digital display on his desk told the time 7:47. he shook his head, trying to throw the tiredness from his eyes. he reached for the keyboard again, laying his fingers on the keys—

his phone was ringing. 

he grabbed it to see who the caller was, realizing he had just missed a call from ten. well, rather the boy had hung up before he had a chance to answer. johnny scrolled through his notification center, seeing several missed texts from his boyfriend. no, fiancé. ‘hey where are you?’ ‘staying late again? :(‘ ‘i’m leaving the door unlocked, i’ll be on the couch <3 i love you, i’m staying up until you’re here!!’ 

johnny smiled at this, secretly loving when ten spam texted him. he loved to know he missed him. after clearing the notifications, he finally got to the real prize. his lockscreen was the two of them, ten and him, at the beach. they had gone on vacation the past august with friends and johnny proposed. right at the sunset, it was honestly perfect if he did say so himself. 

after a few moments of grinning fondly at the memory, he remembered he had to call ten back.

quickly navigating through his apps, he found his contacts and swiftly selected the familiar number. he held the phone up to his ear, hearing it ring once, twice, a third time before the line came alive. on the other side, he heard light, quick breathing. a quiet dragging sound accompanied the breaths. johnny strained to hear what was going on, before asking, “ten?” 

an abrupt shush was heard through the receiver, “johnny, please be quiet. please please please.”

“ten,” johnny was starting to panic, trying to keep his cool for the boy he was speaking to, “what is wrong?”

“johnny, there’s someone in the house. i called the police, they’re on their way but he _knows_ where i am. i’m not safe. i’m hiding but he knows, johnny i’m scared.” ten whispered, voice cracking the whole time. he was trying not to cry.

johnny’s heart sank. it could’ve cracked the tile underneath him with the weight it held. he felt nauseous. “are you sure? are you sure you’re not just hearing things? the door was lock—“ 

no. it wasn’t. 

_“i’m leaving the door unlocked, i’ll be on the couch”_

fuck.

“ten, please stay where you are. i’m coming home okay?” he stood up from his desk, gathering his stuff quickly. _trying_ to be quick, tears blurring his vision, “i’ll be there soon, i’m not going to let anything happen to you—“

“no, youngho. he’s coming. i can hear his footsteps.” ten was no longer whispering. his voice sent chills down johnny’s spine. the use of that name shook him, the seriousness in ten’s voice made the situation he was hearing _real._

he was going to be sick. the remaining coworkers in the office were staring, some of them about to approach him. he held his hand out, silently telling them to keep their distance. the line had fallen quiet, he himself could hear the footsteps of the intruder. 

“johnny.”

the word broke the trance he was in, standing in the middle of his workplace. “ten. i love you.”

“i love you too. i want to marry you. i want to go on our honeymoon. the rest of my life, i want it with you.” ten was crying, and johnny was helpless. what could he do? hang up, drive home? he can’t leave him alone. stand here on the phone, do nothing? hope the police show up? his hands were tied behind his back. ten took a deep breath, and johnny heard the door to their shared bedroom open. 

“i’m not going down without a fight.” 

johnny screamed and a thud was heard as ten’s phone dropped to the ground. he could hear scuffling, yelling, and hits landing.

there was a voice he didn’t know, but sounded very vaguely familiar.

ten’s screams got louder, he wouldn’t stop screaming. it was deafening. 

“stop! stop, please stop. why won’t you stop? please, get off of me!” he was sobbing, and johnny could tell he was still trying to fight. he was slapping and kicking, but a loud sound signaled that he had fallen to the ground. he could hear the small boy being thrown around the room, “what do you have? please don’t kill me. johnny, he’s going to kill me, he has a knife, help me!” 

there was a new sound. it was dull, like a punch but it sounded wet. ten’s screaming had become… pained. it sounded like there was liquid in his throat. it clicked in johnny's head that he was being stabbed. ten wasn’t fighting much any more. he wasn’t speaking. he was screaming, in a loose sense of the word. he sounded broken. he was sputtering, spitting blood out. every time he was stabbed his scream would skip like a scratched CD, but it would be engrained in johnny's head like the grooves of a record.

he had fallen to his knees, vomited all over the office floor, and collapsed down to his elbows, still clutching the phone. still… still listening to the murder of his lover, the one he was supposed to marry next spring. all he could imagine was the love of his life, bloody and mangled on their bedroom floor. he screamed along with ten, until the younger’s scream dwindled. faded. johnny heard a cough. a word… no, two.

“i’m… sorry.”


End file.
